


Murder on Her Mind

by Merfilly



Series: The Great Wish Virus [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The Huntress has awakened... but the boys react quickly.





	Murder on Her Mind

In all the time that Shaak Ti had been marooned on Kamino, she had never awakened with such a fierce desire to strike terror in Kaminoan hearts as this morning. All of her investigation, all of her amendments to training procedures, all of her careful diplomacy as a member of the Council of Reconciliation as well as a Master of the High Council, had gotten her nowhere in regards to the answers they needed.

It was time for her to change tactics, to let the Huntress slip free.

She had no idea what her face looked like to the cadet currently serving as her aide. She was only vaguely aware of the chain of communication between him and his brothers. All she did know was, before she had reached any of her intended targets, youngest class of cadets were bringing her their youngest brothers, recently uncorked, and looking around for the bright pulse that was a Jedi, even at this young age.

Her predatory instincts fell by the wayside, and she settled on the floor in the very corridor leading to the Kaminoan quarters, surrounded by the junior cadets and those that were, as yet, still too young for more than basic education. One after another, these small beings were placed in her arms, to receive her blessing in the eyes of the young boys facilitating her calming.

Somehow, she had to save them, keep these boys from knowing war first hand. Her urge to force the Kaminoans to reveal their secrets was still there, but her wish to give each of these new lives a moment of peace and love in her care was stronger.

* * *

"To Coruscant, come you must," Yoda said over the crackling transmission, while dozens of boys and little ones played motor-skill improvement games around her. "Knight Eerin, en route to you, she is. To her, leave the care of the others."

Shaak Ti almost balked at the idea, but Bant Eerin was a strong Knight, versed in healing and diplomacy. She would continue to guard the boys from harm.

"As you wish, Master."

The transmission of the ancient one peered at her intently, considering, and then shook his head. "Safe, your charges are?"

"As completely as they may be in this uncertain time," she said. "I have wished drastic harm to their makers… and come very close to acting on it, Master," she admitted.

"A day of strangeness, this has been. All will be explained, here, when you come."


End file.
